Saying Goodbye
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: / Suddenly you run back in, grasp my waist and crash your lips onto mine. Oh, your lips are so sweet. We're in that position until we gasp for air. Then…you storm out again.\\ Niley Oneshot to 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. R


**A/N: It's a rainy day today s****o ****I was feeling gloomy and this is what I came up with.**

**Happy reading!**

Disclaimer**: I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Goodbye – Niley (One Shot)

**Miley's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open and I swear I saw you, babe. You were standing in my room, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes of yours. I blinked and you were gone. Oh geez, my mind is playing tricks on me. Am I still in dream mode? Duh!

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today (up today) …_

Great. It's starting to rain. Time? 9:30 am on the dot. I sigh and gaze at the wall. Why posters of you are still up there, only God knows. But your eyes drag me in a stare anyway. They always do...whenever I'm in here. My body wants me to take the poster down but my eyes say differently.

_I look at your photograph all time…_

I force myself out of bed and my feet pad their way to the mirror. I stare into it.

.

**.: Flashback :.**

_ "Miles, I'm sorry. I have to do this, WE have to do this. We can't keep pretending nothing's wrong." You say._

_ I frown as tears fight their way. "Okay. So what if there is something wrong? You're telling you have to run from it?" I ask._

_ You back up from behind me and unwrap your arms around my frame. "Who says I'm running? I have to go. But I'll be back, okay? I promise." You lie._

_ "I can't believe you, baby." I sob. "You always promise things you can't keep."_

_ You arch a brow. "So you're saying I'm a liar?"_

_ "No. I just — " I tried._

_ "You know what? Forget it! Maybe I won't come back." You growl. You storm out and slam the door behind you._

Silence.

_ Suddenly you run back in, grasp my waist and crash your lips onto mine. Oh, your lips are so sweet. We're in that position until we gasp for air. _

_ Then...you storm out again._

**.: End of Flashback :.**

**.**

A tear falls from my eye. In someway this memory is therapy for my messed up brain.

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind …_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playin'_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I could get_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

Then looking into the mirror makes me upset. Moody? Yes. I sigh and grab my iPod. _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls: our song. I tap on play and sit on my bed again. I start to cry during the chorus. Everything about you makes me cry, babe. I miss you.

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears sang along…_

I figure I'd call you because your voice always helps when I feel alone. I handle the phone and ... Oh gosh, we both know it's not worth it. I slam the phone back down and frankly, I am okay with that. I don't wanna talk to you anymore.

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

The Hannah concert. During the finale dance you and I were like partners. We dancing like freaks together, both of us so caught up in the fun we didn't notice the music stopped playing for curtain call. We looked up despite humiliation and the audience was in hysterics. We decide to laugh too.

I take out my guitar forgetting the tears and tore it out of the case. I cleared my throat and sang :

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playin'_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I could get_

_The memory I wanna forget_

My singing gets irrupted by a sound. A song. _Thunder_?

_Suddenly my cell-phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone…_

It's you. _I love you but this isn't the right time, baby._ I snatch it off the dresser and answer it. _Yet, I need you._ "Hello?"

_I hesitate, but answer it anyway…_

Your voice jumps at me. "Miley! Miley, I love you. I need you now, baby." You plead.

_You sound so alone…_

My eyes light up. "Really? I need you too. I've been needing you for so long. You just never listen!" I say.

_And I'm surprised to hear you say –_

"I just need to tell you I never stopped think about you. Everything we did still feels so surreal to me. I laugh and I cry every night with memories of you. Every single inch of your body racks in my mind and I want it. And oh, that last kiss was amazing!" You burst out all at once. Then, you take a breath.

Everything you were saying was so sweet. I cry into the phone.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playin'_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'till we cried…_

I sob. "But, baby, there was I thing I actually wanted from you..." I blubber.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I was just so mad, and in love, and confused."

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one that you I could get…_

You sigh. "I really wanted you to know that you mean that much to me. So this is it. Goodbye."

_Saying goodbye_

I wiped a tear. "Thank-you, Nicholas." Is all I say.

_Saying goodbye_

_Ooh …_

We both sighed and hung up.

_Goodbye._


End file.
